The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, a program, and an endoscope system.
In recent years, an endoscope system including an endoscope, a display device, a printing device, and a controller has been proposed as a diagnostic imaging device. In the endoscope system, the display device can display an image captured by the endoscope, and a printing device can perform printing (see JP 2008-99881A).